fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Knothole Island's Huge Heat
Knothole Island's Huge Heat is the second quest of the Knothole Island Fable II DLC. In this quest, the Hero must end the drought on Knothole Island by activating the Storm Totem in the island's Sun Shrine. Walkthrough Return to Knothole Island From the Knothole Island Docks, head back to the Chieftain's office. He will complain about the mess they are in, and blame it all on you for finding the Sun Totem before. This time, you need to retrieve the Storm Totem, which is locked in the Sun Shrine. However, you first need to find the Sun Key which is buried "over there... somewhere...", according to the Chieftain. Feel free to also stop in to the Box of Secrets to hear Jessica's take on the drought before heading for the key. Finding the Sun Key Head out of the village on the route that previously went to the top of the mountain. When you come to the first gap where an ice bridge used to be, vault down into the gorge. Head to the right and you will find a treasure chest and a dig spot. Afterwards, continue along the path through the gorge and you will shortly be ambushed by some Hobbes. Further along the path you will come to a small ruined circular structure where your dog will alert you to the dig spot containing the Sun Key. Vault down into the cemetery behind the village and proceed through the dried up river bed to the Sun Shrine. As you approach the entrance, head around to the left-hand side of the tower to find Knothole Island, Vol 7 before entering. Spiralling Down While the outside of the shrine towers out of the river bed, the passage inside spirals down into the ground. At the bottom of the spiral staircase you will come across a chest containing the Knothole Blue Dye. In the next circular room are three locked doors, a chest and a Flit Switch. Open the chest, then head over to the door on the right as you look from the entrance. Shoot the flit switch from here, and you're in the best place to follow up with the required melee strike after it repositions. This will open the door on the opposite side of the room. Inside this is an expression statue requiring the Chicken expression. After that is done, the statue will reveal another Flit Switch. Head back into the main room and then shoot the switch. It will go over to the entrance to the room, where you must hit it with a melee strike before it resets. This will then open the other side door, which contains another expression statue. Laugh at this statue to reveal another switch. Hit it with a will blast from the main chamber, then chase it to the entrance to melee it, and finally shoot it after it comes to rest by the first statue. This will open the last door in the room. Sandy Passageways Head down the passageway from the circular room and empty the chest and dig spot along it. In the next room, which has a mound of sand in the middle, you will be ambushed by a group of beetles. Once they are dealt with, clear out a dig spot and continue through the newly-opened gateway into a passageway with a stream running through it. Open the chest at the end of the passage, then continue into the room ahead. As you enter the room, you will spot a flit switch ahead of you. When you approach it, spikes will shoot out of the water and the switch will fly behind you. From the entrance to the room, you should be able to shoot the switch in a crack in the wall beside the chest. You must then quickly head back to the spikes, and shoot the switch twice more to deactivate them. Explore the rest of this room for dig spots, then head up the wooden walkway. At the top of the walkway, open the chest on the left, then shoot the flit switch at the far end of the room. Ready a fast-cast spell to hit the switch with when it repositions behind you, then head towards the chest to give it a final melee strike. This will open the door at the other end of the walkway. Hobbe Camp In the next room is a hobbe ambush. Dispatch them all, then head up the slope to their encampment. Pull the lever on the left-hand side to open the portcullis to the next room. The chest next to the lever contains the Knothole Knight Shirt. As you head through the gate, hobbes will start to pour out of the room ahead. Clear them all out, then look for a cracked wall in the corner of the dungeon. Behind that is Knothole Island, Vol 3. Near the cracked wall lie a bunch of crates. Smash them up to reveal a pressure plate that opens the next door. Head along the path above the hobbe encampment and down past a chest towards a pond. Dive into the pond, and head over to the right to clear out a dive spot. Next, head along the passage from the pond and open the chest in the corner. Fire Traps The next passageway contains a series of fire traps. Stand on the pressure plate just inside the entrance, but watch out for the flame spout right above it. This will open the gate on the left, which will reveal a lever and a flit switch. The flit switch will fly out, so pull the lever first. This will reduce the freqency of the flames enough for you to pass through. Before you do, though, exit the side room and shoot the flit switch from earlier which is hiding behind the wall on the other side. This will open a gate on the right at the other end of the passage. Work your way up the passage, avoiding the remaining fire traps, and head into the room on the right. Pulling the lever in here will turn off the traps and open the next gate. The pressure plate out in the passageway will then open the door beyond. Before going into the large chamber, open the chest in the hallway to receive the Knothole Knight Gauntlets. When you enter the chamber, you will be ambushed by two separate waves of Hollow Men. After you have defeated them, the Storm Totem will appear in the middle of the chamber. Activate it, and it will start to rain. The totem will then fly up into the air and disappear. You will then be ejected from the dungeon. Back to the Village When you exit the shrine, you will notice that it is raining. Follow the path ahead, and your dog should notify you of Knothole Island, Vol 9, off the path to the left. Continue along the path and you will emerge above the village lake, now full up again. Dive in and swim over to the Chieftain's office. He will congratulate himself again, and leave you the Sun Key as a trophy. Logbook Information Description: Knothole Island is suffering from a terrible drought. Conclusion: Thanks to you, the Great Knothole Heatwave has come to an end. Lakes will fill, crops will grow, baths will be had. The augment shop should be able to access its stock now too. Glitches *Sometimes, after you activate the totem, you dive off the cliff and there will be people walking underwater. This can be seen if your character is attractive enough to be loved by almost anyone, as the heart can be seen even if they cannot. Notes * Be sure to explore ALL of the areas that you can BEFORE completing the quest. Once you complete the quest you WILL NOT be able to access some areas until the conclusion of the Weather Quests. * It is important to understand that the island will undergo changes as you work through the quests. Not all areas of the island will be available at the same time. For more information, see Climate and Areas Category:Fable II Quests Category:Knothole Island DLC